Jobs
by Yugigirl05
Summary: Valon, Alister, and Raphael get jobs. that's all i'm telling you because i can't think of anything else. R
1. Chapter 1

**Jobs**

Ch.1

It is a normal day for the bikers. Valon, Alister, and Raphael are playing video games. "Man, this is so much fun." Valon said, "Yeah, no doing work, just playing video games." Alister said,

"What are ya'll doing?" Dartz asked walking in the room, "We are playing video games Master Dartz." Raphael said, "Yes, again ya'll are not doing work." Dartz said, "But Dartz, we HATE doing work." Valon said,

"Well Valon, ya'll are doing work now." Dartz said, "What do you mean?" Alister asked Dartz, "I got ya'll jobs." Dartz said,

"JOBS! Why the hell did you get us jobs?" Valon asked, "Because ya'll need to do work for a change." Dartz said, "What are our jobs?" Raphael asked Dartz,

"Well, Alister you are a barber." Dartz said, "What is a barber?" Alister asked, "A male person who cuts hair." Dartz said getting annoyed,

"What about me?" Valon asked Dartz, "Valon you are a chef." Dartz said, "A CHEF!" Valon said angrily, "And Raphael, you are a cashier." Dartz said, "WHAT, I HATE CASHIERS!" Raphael said angrily, "I CAN'T CUT HAIR!" Alister yelled,

"I CAN'T COOK!" Valon yelled, "Who gives a shit? I don't." Dartz said, "What about you, do you have a job?" Alister asked Dartz, "Yes, my job is to buy food." Dartz said,

"All of us can buy food!" Valon said, "Listen go to bed NOW, ya'll got work tomorrow." Dartz said, "Ok, good night." Raphael said, "Good night." Dartz said to Valon, Alister, and Raphael. They all went in their rooms and fell asleep.

That is the end of Ch.1. Ch.2 is coming up soon. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Jobs**

**Jobs**

Ch.2

It is the next day. Valon, Alister, and Raphael are getting ready for work. "I can't believe master Dartz gave us jobs without asking us first." Alister said,

"I know, but our first day probably won't be bad." Valon said, "Yeah whatever." Alister said, "Guys, time for work." Dartz said, "Coming." Raphael said, so they went to work.

_Alister's job_

"Ok, Alister cut this person's hair." The manager said, "Fine." Alister said trying not to get annoyed, "Ok, better make it fast, I got work to do." Kaiba said, "Shut the hell up, you are the one who has long hair." Alister said cutting his hair,

"Ok, done." Alister said, Kaiba looked in the mirror. And he had his hair by his neck. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!" Kaiba said angrily, "Well, you told me to hurry up." Alister said, "Hi Alister, just checking to see how is your first day at work." Dartz said, "It's fine." Alister said getting annoyed, "Well, gotta go, bye." Dartz said,

_ Valon's job _

"Ok, here is 1 hamburger." Valon said, "Hi, welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?" Valon asked, "Yes, I would like a large Coke." The person said, "Master Dartz, what are you doin here?" Valon asked, "I'm here to get a large soda." Dartz said, "Ok, here ya go." Valon said,

"Hi, welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?" Valon asked, "Yes, I would like 2 hamburgers, 2 French fries, and 1 large soda." The fat woman said, "Ok, coming up." Valon said, "Wait I change my mind, I want the #1, and a soda." The fat woman said, "Ok." Valon said, "Wait I change my mind, I want 3 hamburgers, 2 French Fries, and a large soda." The fat woman said, "Let me guess, it's for you and your child." Valon said, "No, I have no children." The fat woman said, "Oh, well here ya go." Valon said embarrassed,

_Raphael's job_

"Raphael, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked buying his stuff, "I work here, let me guess, you and the Pharaoh are together." Raphael asked,

"Um, yes." Yami Yugi said blushing, "Ok, that would be $20.00." Raphael said, Yugi paid the $20.00 then him and Yami Yugi left.

"Hello, Raphael." Dartz said, "Master Dartz, that is a lot of food." Raphael said, "Hey, we need food, and plus Valon is a pig." Dartz said, "So are you." Raphael said to Dartz, "No I'm not!" Dartz said,

"Yes you are! You are a lazy ass pig." Raphael said, "Shut the hell up." Dartz said, "That would be $15.00." Raphael said, "Here." Dartz said handing Raphael the money.

_That night_

"Man, I'm tired." Valon said, "Me too, but I liked my first day at work." Alister said, "Yeah, I'm going to sleep." Raphael said, "So, how was ya'll's first day at work?" Dartz asked, "Mine was great!" Alister said, "Mine was pretty ok." Valon said, "Mine was ok." Raphael said, "Ok, good night." Dartz said, so Valon, Alister, and Raphael went to sleep and was prepared for the 2nd day at work.

Ch.3 is coming up soon, I don't know when but it's coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 (made up characters are in this chapter)

It is the next day. "Ah, 2nd day for work." Valon said, "Hurry up you fools." Dartz said, "Ok, hold your ponytail, we are coming." Alister said,

"Ok." Dartz said, so they went to their jobs,

Alister's Job 

"Ok, next!" Alister yelled, "Hi, Alister." Mokuba said, "Hi, let's just get this over with." Alister said, when Alister got finished with Mokuba's hair, Mokuba was surprised. "Great, this looks just like Seto's old hair!" Mokuba said, "Yeah, I guess it does." Alister said,

Valon's Job 

"Here's your burger sir." Valon said, "Welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?" Valon asked, "Valon, hey!" the girl said, "Um, do I know you?" Valon asked, "It's me, Brittany!" the girl said, "Oh, my old friend." Valon said, "You had friends?" Joey asked, "JOEY, YOU WORK HERE?" Valon asked angrily, "Yep." Joey said, "Oh, I would like a medium soda." Brittany said, "Ok, here ya go." Valon said, "Hi Joey, Valon." Mai said, "Hey Mai." Joey and Valon said, "I would like a hamburger." Mai said, "Coming right up." Joey and Valon said, "No, she wants ME to fix it." Valon said, "NO ME!" Joey said, "It's ok, I'll have 2 burgers." Mai said, "Oh, Valon, can you watch my little sister for me?" Brittany asked, "When?" Valon asked, "Tonight, I gotta go to shopping and I can't take her with me." Brittany said, "Ok." Valon said, "Bye guys." Mai said, "Bye Mai." Valon and Joey said,

Raphael's Job 

"That would be $14.00." Raphael said, "Hey Raphael." Yami Yugi said, "Hi." Raphael said, "I work here." Yami Yugi said, "Cool." Raphael said,

That night 

"Gotta go Dartz." Valon said, "Why?" Dartz asked, "Gotta Baby-sit." Valon said, "Ok. Bye." Dartz said,

I know it was kind of short. School starts Monday and I have no idea when I'm gonna update ch.4


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

It is the next day. "So how was your baby-sitting job Valon?" Alister asked with a smirk.

"It was ok, expect the cousin threw food at me." Valon said, "Enough, let's go to work." Raphael said, "Ok." Valon said, so they got to work.

Alister's Job 

"Ok, next!" Alister said, "Hi Alister." Dartz said, "Master Dartz, are you here for a haircut?" Alister asked, "Yes, now cut my hair you fool." Dartz said, "Ok." Alister said cutting Dartz's hair. "Master Dartz, why the heck did you make me is a barber?" Alister asked, "Because you needed to do work." Dartz said, "Ok, here ya go." Alister said, "My hair!" Dartz said, (Dartz's hair is above his ears) "Ok, bye Master Dartz." Alister said,

Valon's Job 

"Hi welcome to McDonald's, what would you like?" Valon asked, "I would like a Hamburger." The person said,

"Yugi, hey what's up?" Joey asked pushing Valon out of the way. "Oh, hey Joey, what's up?" Yugi asked, "Nothin, how's the pharaoh?" Joey asked, "He's ok." Yugi said, "Cool." Joey said, "Here's ya burger mate." Valon said pushing Joey out of the way. "Ok


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

It is the next day. "Hurry up you fools, you will be late for work." Dartz yelled, "Ok." Valon said getting annoyed, so they got in the car and Dartz drove them to work. "By the way master Dartz, nice haircut." Alister said,

Alister's Job "Ok, who's next?" Alister asked, "I am next." Ishizu said, "Ok." Alister said, "And cut up to my shoulders." Ishizu said, "Ok." Alister said, he finished cutting her hair. "Thank you." Ishizu said, "Ok, time for my break." Alister said, "What break, you don't have a break." The manager said, "Yes I do, you bitch." Alister said, "No you don't." the manager said, "YES I DO!" Alister said angrily, "No you don't you stupid idiot." The manager said, Alister punched the manager. "YOU ARE FIRED!" the manager yelled, "Aw man, now I don't have a job." Alister said, Valon's job 

"Welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?" Valon asked, "Yes I would like a double cheeseburger." The boy said, "Hey, your Rex Raptor." Valon said, "Yep." Rex said, "Here ya go." Joey said pushing Valon out the way, "Thanks." Rex said, "Hey Wheeler why did you do that?' Valon asked, "Do what?" Joey asked, "Take my order." Valon said, "Who cares if I did?" Joey asked angrily, "I do!" Valon said, Joey threw a cheeseburger at Valon's face. "What the hell was that for?" Valon asked Joey, "That was when you got on my nerves a lot." Joey said, Valon squirted ketchup on Joey's face. "FOOD FIGHT!" a person said, so everybody threw food at each other. "Valon & Joey, come here NOW." The manager said angrily, "What?" Joey asked, "Ya'll had a food fight and the #2 rule is no food fights, the 1st rule is be nice to your customers." The manager said, "Who cares?" Valon asked, "I think ya'll should care. Because both of ya'll are fired." The manager said, "Thanks a lot Wheeler." Valon said, "You started it." Joey said,

_Raphael's Job_

"Have a nice day." Raphael said as a customer walked away. "Hey Yugi." Mokuba said, "Mokuba what are you doin here?" Yami Yugi asked,

"Me and Seto are buying food." Mokuba said, "Kaiba is here?" Yami Yugi asked in an annoyed voice. "Well, well, well it looks like the pharaoh has some enemies." Raphael said, "Shut the hell up Raphael!" Yami Yugi said angrily, "No you shut up!" Raphael said, "Excuse me Yugi, and here is my money, keep the change." Kaiba said walking away.

"You shut up." Yami Yugi said, "Make me." Raphael said, Yami Yugi threw a tomato at Raphael. "Raphael, Yugi come here NOW!" the manager said, "What?" they both asked, "I heard ya'll yell at each other and curse at each other, so both of ya'll are fired." The manager said,

"Thanks a lot Raphael." Yami Yugi said angrily, "See ya pharaoh." Raphael said,

_That night_

"I can't believe all 3 of you got fired." Dartz said, "Sorry master Dartz, we tried." Valon said, "Shut up Valon, you had a food fight." Dartz said,

"But I don't have the food on me anymore." Valon said, "That's because you took a shower." Dartz said,

"Look master Dartz, we got fired, who cares?" Raphael asked, "I do you buffoon." Dartz said to Raphael, "I'm gonna go play a game." Alister said, "Me too." Raphael said, "I'm gonna listen to music." Valon said,

The End!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (I wish I did). That is the end of this story. I hope you liked the story! R&R.


End file.
